<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the slow dance of the infinite stars by sarahcakes613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133724">the slow dance of the infinite stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613'>sarahcakes613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, F/M, Ficlet, Genderswap, Inspired by Stardust, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia goes over the wall into Faerie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the slow dance of the infinite stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestgrey/gifts">thedarkestgrey</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted for Bex on Tumblr in February 2019.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The night the star falls, Lydia asks Jackson to marry her. It’s not something done in Wall, a girl asking a boy, but then, as everyone has whispered for the past 17 years, there’s something not entirely Wall-ish about Lydia. They say it’s in the tilt of her smile, they say it’s in the point of her ears.</p><p>Standing there with Jackson, they both see the star fall. Feeling fearless as only one who is 17 can, Lydia boldly offers to set out and bring the star back to him in exchange for whatever she may ask for in return. He agrees, if only to see what she will do.</p><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in Faerie, a star lands quite abruptly in a clearing.</p><p>The star’s name is Stiles, for all stars have names that we can’t pronounce and Stiles is the closest our language can get to his real name.</p><p>When Lydia finds the star, she is certainly not expecting to see a boy appearing to be her own age in front of her, but there he is. He’s quite rude, for a star, she thinks. But then, she has never met one before, and perhaps they all curse like this when they fall to earth. It couldn’t have been a pleasant experience, and he is injured, so it’s really only to be expected.</p><p>Well, you know the story and how it goes. There are witches and carriages and somewhere in there a goat or two. By the time Lydia and Stiles have made it back to the market, Stiles’ heart is not entirely his own and Lydia does not remember what colour Jackson’s eyes are or indeed, why he seemed so important to her.</p><p>And, because this is a fairy tale, and all fairy tales must end the same way, they lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>